Black Cat
}} "Black Cat" is the sixth single from American pop singer Janet Jackson's fourth studio album, Janet Jackson's Rhythm Nation 1814 (1989). Song information Unlike the dance-pop infused songs Jackson had released before, this song was strictly a hard rock production. It was written solely by Jackson and co-produced with one of the song's guitarists, Jellybean Johnson. The song became Jackson's fourth chart-topper on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. Jackson has performed the song on all of her tours, including the Rhythm Nation 1814 Tour, janet. Tour, The Velvet Rope Tour, All for You Tour, and Rock Witchu Tour. Guitarists For the album version of "Black Cat", most of the guitar lines were played by Dave Barry, including the intro, main riff, and a memorable thematic solo. Barry consequently became Janet's longtime touring guitarist. John McClain, A&R executive for A&M Records, provided the slide-guitar part, while Jellybean Johnson played the funky guitar part at the very end of the song. Although credited on the album, Jesse Johnson provided a guitar solo that was not used for the album version, but is featured in each of the remixes. Several "Black Cat" remixes include Nuno Bettencourt on rhythm guitar. Releases The B-side on some of the releases features "The 1814 Megamix". Remixed by Alan Coulthard, it includes snippets of Jackson's previous hit singles "Alright", "Escapade", "Rhythm Nation", and "Miss You Much". The megamix does not appear on any other release from Jackson. Music video Directed by Wayne Isham, the video for "Black Cat" was a concert video from her Rhythm Nation 1814 Tour. The video appears on the video releases The Rhythm Nation Compilation and Design of a Decade 1986/1996. On April 27, 2007, the video was released on the iTunes Store. Track listings and formats ;Canadian cassette single (75021 1477 4)Janet Jackson - Black Cat # Video Mix / Short Solo – 4:31 # Album Version – 4:50 ;Australian 7" single (390548-7)Janet Jackson Black Cat Australia 7" RECORD (309971) # Edit Version – 4:30 # "Lonely" – 4:59 ;UK 7" single (AM 587) # Edit Version – 4:30 # "The 1814 Megamix" (Edit) – 4:36 ;UK 12" promo single (AMYDJ 587)Janet Jackson - The 1814 Megamix / Black Cat # "The 1814 Megamix" (Full Version) – 7:24 # 3 Snaps Up 12" – 7:31 # Edit Version – 4:30 ;UK 12" single (AMY587)Janet Jackson Black Cat UK 12" RECORD/MAXI SINGLE (17684) ;UK 12" single (AMX587) (limited edition with badge and four live color postcards)Janet Jackson Black Cat - World Tour Pack UK 12" RECORD/MAXI SINGLE (11745) # 3 Snaps Up 12" – 7:31 # Album Version – 4:50 # "The 1814 Megamix" (Full Version) – 7:24 ;German CD single (390 572-2)Janet Jackson - Black Cat # Edit Version – 4:30 # "The 1814 Megamix" (Full Version) – 7:24 # 3 Snaps Up 12" – 7:31 ;German CD maxi single (397 098-2)Janet Jackson - Black Cat # Edit Version – 4:30 # Video Mix / Short Solo – 4:31 # Video Mix / Long Solo – 4:48 # Featuring Vernon Reid – 4:48 # 3 Snaps Up 7" – 4:24 # Funky 7" – 4:41 # 3 Snaps Up 12" – 7:31 # Funky 12" – 5:45 # 3 Snaps Up Dub – 6:12 # "The 1814 Megamix" (Full Version) – 7:24 ;U.S. 12" single (SP-12348)Janet Jackson - Black Cat ;Australian 12" single (390 548-1, 390 548-1)Janet Jackson - Black Cat # Funky 12" – 5:45 # Funky 7" – 4:41 # Video Mix / Short Solo – 4:31 # 3 Snaps Up 12" – 7:31 # 3 Snaps Up 7" – 4:24 # 3 Snaps Up Dub – 6:12 ;U.S. promo CD single (75021 7972 2)Janet Jackson - Black Cat ;Japanese CD single (PCCY-10144)Janet Jackson Black Cat Japan 5" CD SINGLE (4419) # Video Mix / Short Solo – 4:31 # Video Mix / Long Solo – 4:48 # Edit Version – 4:30 # Featuring Vernon Reid – 4:48 # 3 Snaps Up 7" – 4:24 # Funky 7" – 4:41 # 3 Snaps Up 12" – 7:31 # Funky 12" – 5:45 # 3 Snaps Up Dub – 6:12 ;Japanese 3" CD single (PCDY-10017)Janet Jackson Black Cat Japan Promo 3" CD SINGLE (299684) # Video Mix / Short Solo – 4:31 # Featuring Vernon Reid – 4:48 Official remixes *Album Version – 4:50 *Edit Version – 4:28 *Video Mix Long Solo (additional rhythm guitars by Nuno Bettencourt) – 4:48 *Video Mix Short Solo (additional rhythm guitars by Nuno Bettencourt) – 4:31 *3 Snaps Up 7" – 4:24 *3 Snaps Up 12" – 7:31 *3 Snaps Up Dub – 6:12 *Funky 7" – 4:41 *Funky 12" – 5:44 *Guitar Mix featuring Vernon Reid – 4:46 Charts References